


You are my hero

by Masskaract



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Widow/Bruce Banner, Captain America/Bucky - Freeform, Dr. Strange/Iron Man, F/M, Hawkeye/Silversurfer, It's a song, M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform, Very interesting, normaly I would skip this, songtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masskaract/pseuds/Masskaract
Summary: This is a songtext with my and a friend of mine favorite shippings in the MCU.It defines what makes them so special to us, with actual quotes, etc. from the movies.We wrote it at school, and beware! English is NOT our native language. (Feel free to correct if there are mistakes ;) If you have ideas to make it to an actual song, we would be very happy^^ (but please remember that the text is from us)Also, can you find all the hidden meanings? (This whole thing consists only of such xD)
Relationships: Brutasha, IronStrange - Relationship, Silverhawk - Relationship, Stucky, thorki
Kudos: 3





	You are my hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Feedback is aprecciated^^  
> The shippings are sorted in this order:
> 
> Silverhawk (Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff)  
> Brutasha (Natasha Romanoff/Bruce Banner)  
> Ironstrange (Iron Man/Doctor Strange)  
> Stucky (Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes)  
> Thorki (Thor/Loki)

You are my hero

Heroes are made by the path they choose,

not the powers they are graced with

So I say faith is my sword, truth is my shield,

knowledge my armor.

You didn’t see that coming

Targetet by the Silverhawk,

struck with his arrow,

missed the prey,

but hit the sparrow.

Faith is my sword

The sun is getting low

At least both of them know

First smashing fists,

now looking at each other in bliss

Can you please just kiss?

Truth is my shield

There was no other way

They fell, fell hard,

At the impact flew sparks

Bright red and golden, molten

They have each other holden.

Knowledge my armor

I’m stuck with you till the end

Starstruck, white and red,

in the moment they met,

brothers in arms,

allies on the field,

one in the powers they wield.

That’s what I say

I didn’t do it for him

Thunder and liar,

Loki and Thor,

together they know they can,

immortal by each others side, the sun will shine on them again. So Heroes are made by the path they choose, not the powers they are graced with. I can say faith is my sword,

truth is my shield,

knowledge my armor.


End file.
